


The Cost of Intimacy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At Work Romance, Based on a story i heard at work, Counselor!Mick, First Kisses, Infidelity, Jail AU, Lieutenant!Ketch, Officer!Mick, Officer!Samandriel, PREA Officer!Mick, Secret Relationships, Touch Starved Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Samandriel decided to help Mick out with his paperwork and court, he never expected this.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Gabriel (mentioned), Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch, Mick Davies/Samandriel, Prior Samandriel/Crowley (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Cost of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, loves!! I'm sorry that I've deprived you, but I have two fics (including this one) to post today, and possibly a third. Maybe. We'll see!! 
> 
> Based on a story I heard at work, from one of the people involved.

Many of the thoughts that run through Officer Samandriel Prince’s had about his supervisors would probably get him fired. 

The main thought being  _ Counselor Mick Davies deserves better than Lieutenant Arthur Ketch. _

It was no secret around the facility that Lt. Ketch and Counselor Davies were an item. Despite the fact that Lt. Ketch was married to a man named Gabriel. Samandriel had seen the short, golden haired man come by and drop off food and sweets for the corrections captain, with Ketch always kissing Gabriel and thanking him with words of love. Samandriel often wondered if Gabriel knew that Ketch was cheating on him. 

Counselor Davies could be an asshole, but they all worked at a fucking  _ jail. _ They all can and are from time to time assholes. But Counselor Davies was also a decent person, despite aiding Ketch in his cheating ways, and Samandriel enjoyed working with him whenever Davies needed help with court. They shared a similar interest in music, and they could banter. They always low key flirted, especially as Samandriel came out of his shell. Samandriel, however, never really gave it a second thought, since he didn’t think that anything could come of it. 

It’s not that Samandriel was that down on himself- it’s just that he flirts, especially with cute coworkers. And Counselor Mick Davies was a very cute man. Also, there was the whole ‘in a relationship with someone’ thing. 

One day, however, changed everything. 

Samandriel was working, sitting in Davies’s office, ‘grading’ some risk assessment papers for Davies to help him out with the paperwork, one of his favorite things. Davies was working on the computer, emailing the public defender’s office. They chitchatted as they worked, but it was mostly silent. Suddenly, Samandriel heard the sound of Velcro and snapped his head up, wondering if Davies was going to jokingly ask to spray Samandriel with the can of OC spray. Instead, Davies had a pen in his hand and was looking at Samandriel in quizzical alarm. 

“What?” Davies asked. 

“Oh, I thought that you were going to threaten to spray me,” Samandriel explained. 

“Oh, yeah. No, I don’t have a can on me today,” Davies said, looking chagrined. “I’m on spray time out.” 

Samandriel gave Davies a look. “What did you do?” he asked. 

Davies gave a sheepish grin. “I accidentally took a can of spray home,” he admitted. “So Ketch said that I can’t chit out spray until next week. And since he controls more than just my job... “ He exhaled. “Yeah.” 

It was the first time that Samandriel’s ever heard Davies admit that he and Ketch were an item, but he didn’t care. It was nice to hear the confirmation from one of the parties, though. “What would happen if you disobeyed?” he asked, out of curiosity. 

Davies shrugged. “I’d get yelled at, for sure,” he said. “Maybe spanked,” he added in admittance. 

Samandriel nodded and smirked. “Fair enough,” he said. 

They worked in silence for a little bit longer, before Samandriel decided to write a note to Davies. 

_ Fuck you. _

Davies looked down at the note, snorted, then wrote a note back. 

_ I don’t think that would go too well.  _

_ That’s what you think.  _

_??? _

Feeling emboldened, Samandriel kept up the note writing. 

_ Think about it.  _

_ Explain… _

_ Do I have to? _

_ Please… ;)  _

_ I think that it could be an interesting night. JS.  _

_ Too bad your nights off, I have work.  _

_ I don’t work Sundays.  _

_ I work Monday…. _

_ True, but that just leaves us an entire day to play. And night.  _

_ Oh?  _

_ Yeah. Besides, I take naps on my days off, then I’m awake until about 2200, 2300 both Sunday and Monday.  _

_ Aaahhh.. I got you now.  _

_ Mhm. And it can be kept on the DL _

_ Well, yeah, I would hope. I mean I am kind of in a relationship.  _

_ Yeah, I know.  _

_ Anything we do would have to go under an NSA.  _

_ … The No-Such Agency? _

_ Smart ass. :)  _

_ Don’t you mean an NDA? _

_ English?  _

_ Non-Disclosure Agreement.  _

_ Yeah, that.  _

As they passed these notes back and forth, Samandriel felt his heart race. Was Davies going to cheat on Lt. Arthur Ketch, the actual  _ captain  _ of the facility, with  _ him _ , little Samandriel Prince? Just a mere little officer?

They joked, bantered, and went on with their days. When Davies had gone to the restroom and to also ask Lt. Milton about something, Samandriel got onto the computer, confirmed a court time for later that day, and began doing paperwork for him. Davies had an awful time with computers and one of their notes had been nearly caught by Lt. Crowley (with whom Samandriel had had previous relations with), but Davies had come up with a very good excuse. 

“Hey, so, court for Reed is at 1315, after count,” Samandriel reported when Davies came back into the office. “And I’ve updated your paperwork with the initial risk assessments.” 

“Oh, okay,” Davies said as they began to swap places. “Thanks.” 

“Sure thing,” Samandriel said. 

They were in each other’s personal space now, and Samandriel could feel the air crackle around him with tension. 

Then Counselor Mick Davies kissed him. 

Soft. That was the only word going through Samandriel’s mind when Davies’s lips hit his in a gentle way- a way Samandriel hasn’t experienced in years. Since he was in college for sure. 

As quickly as their lips had met, it ended, and Samandriel looked into Davies’s eyes. There was something there that Samandriel didn’t expect to see. It was a need, a want, certainly, but Samandriel knew instinctively that it wasn’t a need for sex- he knew  _ that  _ look all too well. This… this was something else. This was something more profound than that. This was more than just a need to bone- this was a need to  _ bond.  _

This was about affection and intimacy. 

_ Was Ketch not giving him physical affection and touch? Was their relationship purely a physical one? _

Samandriel smiled and moved to sit in front of Davies’s desk. Davies sat on the other side, and they resumed working- and passing notes. 

_ Thanks for my first kiss in like three or four years.  _

_ Welcome. :*  _

_ :*  _

It was stupid, for sure. Lt. Ketch operated a lot behind the scenes, and it could easily cost both of them their jobs. 

However, it seemed like neither of them cared. 

“Hey, Prince,” Davies said several minutes later. “Can you check out this doc for me?” 

“Sure, do you need me to look at spelling?” Samandriel asked as he went around the desk and leaned over Davies. 

“Yeah, also, can you decipher this name for me?” Davies asked, freely allowing Samandriel to wrap his arms around the taller man. He looked at the paper that Davies had indicated first, where an inmate’s handwriting had rendered his name illegible. He made out the first name of  _ Noah _ , mentally ran through a list of inmates in his head with that first name who had also come in within the past month as he stared at the last name. He made out a couple of letters and through the process of elimination, figured it out. 

“Bingaman,” he said. “Noah Bingaman.” Samandriel then turned to the report that Davies was writing and checked over the red squiggles. 

Davies stared at the paper. “How are you so good at this?” he asked as Samandriel made a quick couple spelling changes. 

“Do you really want to know?” Samandriel asked with a flush, turning his head to look at Davies. 

“Yeah,” Davies said. 

“Well, to the surprise of no one, I was a teacher’s pet in middle school,” Samandriel said. “So my teacher in sixth grade let me grade our spelling tests.” 

“That explains so much, I’m not gonna lie,” Davies said, pecking Samandriel’s lips again. A burst of warmth flooded Samandriel’s chest and he smiled as he withdrew from Davies. 

“I’m gonna get Courtroom Two set up for bench warrants,” Samandriel said with a smile after he took a look at the time. 

“Alright,” Davies said with a smile of his own. He tossed Samandriel his keys. 

Samandriel left the office with a smile on his face and a pep in his step that had nothing to do with a caffeine rush. 

The next thing that Davies did that surprised Samandriel happened at lunch. Or, well, after lunch. 

Both of them had gone to lunch at the same time, since court things almost never went past noon, and they stayed on opposite sides of the breakroom, talking to other COs, using their phones, and eating. Davies went outside for a cigarette, and Samandriel had stepped outside for some fresh air, a little sun, and some better phone reception. They headed back in and went back to the office just as they heard over the radio  _ Control to all areas: Cease inmate movement and prepare for count.  _

They looked at each other after they stepped inside, Samandriel closing the door more than usual. 

“What?” Davies asked. 

“What?” Samandriel replied with a shrug. 

Davies moved closer to Samandriel, backing him up against the wall near the door. Out of sight. He barely had time to lick his lips before Davies kissed him again, and Samandriel responded, both of them dragging the kiss out longer than before. To pull him closer, Davies tugged Samandriel closer by his waist. Not by his thigh or ass, by his waist.  _ A gentleman _ . 

They broke apart, and Samandriel felt dizzy with happiness, and the small smile on Davies’s face. 

_ Even if we don’t do anything more,  _ he thought to himself as they resumed their usual seats and Samandriel began preparing for court that afternoon,  _ I hope he sees that his relationship is toxic, and that he gets out.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
